Republic of Salleron
The Republic of Salleron is a powerful alliance of worlds, with the planet of Sallerus at its heart. Facing multiple hostile races, and finding many others in need of assistance, the Salleron were driven to gather and expand. After many years of wars with various neighbors, the ruling body of the Salleron government managed to push all hostile invaders from their territory, but not before the less hostile residents from the sector of space were brought under Salleron control. Soon afterwards, an invasion by the Galactic Empire, who suspected the Salleron to be working with the Coalition, left the Salleron angered at the AoUD. Rumors made their way to the busy trade routes of the galaxy that Salleron military commanders and ambassadors are being called back to Sallerus. In 2365, these 'rumors' were confirmed when the Republic of Salleron began an assault on Galactic Empire holdings, utilizing never-before-seen weapons, while sending ambassadors to contact the Coalition: by their own actions, the Galactic Empire's fears of the RoS being allies with the Coalition came to pass. The Republic of Salleron possesses powerful technology, some of it of ancient origin. Some of the most extremely talented tacticians in the Coalition projected that, if the Coalition and Salleron were to have gone to war, that the Salleron, despite the drastically smaller territory and numbers, would have had an extremely good shot at winning, their advanced tech, powerful power users, and advanced military knowledge, would have completely overpowered the Coalition's larger numbers, and smaller number of skilled fighters and talented power users, with the Coalition's larger number of allied Skulblakan Hybrids and alliance with the Erachi Keryn Renner being its only Trump Cards. Technology Some of the technology used by the Republic of Salleron is biological in nature, owing to the hybridized nature of its leader, possessing Species 8472 AND Zerg DNA, and as such, control over both races' biotech. The Republic of Salleron's alliance with the Tenno has also resulted in an influx of Orokin technology and design schemes. They also possess the ability to produce Warframes, but while Warframes themselves are easy to build, making ones modified to allow non-Tenno usage is EXTREMELY difficult, making them extremely rare for non-Tenno. Furthermore, the Republic of Salleron discovered Xel'Naga technology, which gave them further boosts to their technology, especially in the area of Psi-Tech. Finally, the Republic of Salleron appears to have access to Alteran Technology, giving them extremely fast FTL and powerful weapons. Military The Republic of Salleron's military is divided among its multiple races, as well as a specialized force led by the Chancellor himself: each race fields its own military, led by the race's leader: the Tenno Operatives are led by Lotus, Raynor's Raiders' forces are led by Jim Raynor, the Undine Leader leads the Undine's military forces, Artanis leads the Protoss military, Karan S'jet leads the Kushan Fleet, and The Speaker leads the Guardians of the Lights of the Traveler. Meanwhile, Chancellor Donovan Epide leads the Swarm Zerg, being the creator of the Maelstrom Brood, as well as Task Force Battlemaster, his personal military force consisting of Liberated Cerberus soldiers and retrofitted versions of Cerberus Military Hardware. Known Members Leaders and Council Members *Donovan Epide (Chancellor) *Emilia Epide née Gishki (Viceroy) *Ner'Za'Kor (Council Member: Undine Representative) *Jekora (Council Member: Swarm Zerg Representative) *Tenaka (Council Member: Primal Zerg Representative) *Karan S'jet (Kushan Leader) *Lotus (Tenno Leader) *The Speaker (Lights of the Traveler Leader) *Jim Raynor (Raynor's Raiders Leader) *Artanis (Protoss Leader) *Sarah Kerrigan (Zerg Leader) Known Members *Dustin Shakespeare (Eidolon Corps Centurion) *Tobias Norn (Card Mage) *Hatach Nox (Card Mage) *Galen Maynard (Terran Ghost, Furora's Partner) *Furora (Tenno Valkyr Operative, Galen's Partner) *Salvatorus (Tenno Oberon Operative, Aideen's Partner) *Aideen Actaeon (Terran Spectre, Salvatorus's Partner) *Brandr Actaeon (Terran Spectre, Servatora's Partner) *Servatora (Tenno Mag Prime Operative, Brandr's Partner) *Einherjar (Reaper, Warship) *Infinite (Reaper, Warship) *Scion (Reaper, Warship) Trivia *A few groups in the Republic of Salleron (such as Raynor's Raiders and the Protoss) are also found in the Intergalactic Republic. It is most likely these 'parallel' versions of the organizations are from alternative universes.